


Blended

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have something to tell you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blended

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=846320#cmt846320) kinkmeme prompt but I changed the pairing and wrote some of the dnws. I hope that's okay!

"We have something to tell you."

Crosby and Jonny look at each other with worry.

"What is it?" Jonny asks. He's sitting next to Crosby. They're on the couch opposite Patrick and Geno. 

Patrick takes a deep breath. He wants to reply but the words get stuck in his throat. 

Geno reaches out to take his hand and squeezes. Patrick is so, so grateful for the simple touch. He and Geno don't even know each other that well but Patrick hadn't realized how much he needed some reassurance until it had been given. 

He sees Crosby's eyes drop to his and Geno's hands, clasped together tight. Crosby frowns.

They're all tired from the outdoor game. Patrick can see that Jonny's cheeks are still pink from cold. "Can I get everyone some coffee?" he asks nervously. He himself won't be able to drink any but that's no reason for everyone else to miss out. 

"Patrick," Geno says quietly, squeezing his hand harder. 

Jonny notices and suddenly he's got a frown on his face too. "Pat, just tell us what's going on," he says in a quiet voice. 

"Okay," Patrick says heavily. "I want you guys to remember that Geno and I were really upset after Sochi. _Really_ upset."

"Okay," Crosby says slowly. "What does that have to do with..." He stops. His eyes drop again to Patrick and Geno's hands. And then they go so wide Patrick is afraid his eyeballs will fall out of his head. 

"You guys hooked up in Sochi?" He looks at Geno with a betrayed look on his face. "So when I said I would give you a hall pass for the Olympics, you decided to use it on _Patrick Kane_?" He says Patrick's name like he's talking about something stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

Geno nods.

Crosby looks sick. "What is this then? Are you announcing that you're dating now?"

"No," Patrick says with as much calmness as he can fake. He puts his hand on his stomach. "We're announcing that we're expecting."


End file.
